Circle You,Circle you kagome,Kagome HM version
by ShiroNeko-Chii
Summary: -Aku Black Cherie .. Bertemu Claire dan kawan-kawan .. mereka begitu mencurigakan dan selalu mengajak bermain lingkaran ...  apa yang terjadi hey hoo ?-


**Circle you Circle you **

**(Kagome Kagome)**

Author : *sriiing !* aihihihi (ketawa bernard) .. BC muncul lagi untuk story ke 2 ! padahal BC lagi bikin cerita HM jack dan claire mencari pasangan yg pantas ,, yah serada mrip Falling in love Claire X kai ^_ … tapi masih proses dan BC ga mau upload kalo belum slese .. dan sementara ini Story yg lagi prose situ di laptop BC yg rusak .. alamaa ! nunggu betul dulu TT_TT ! jadi BC bikin ini aja di computer .. pas BC lagi keliling youtube ketemu lagi miku yg horror .. circle you circle you .. atau kagome kagome .. jadi pengen buat .. khukhukhu .. happy enjoy ! ~ oh ya disini saya tercatat berumur 17 tahun .. tapi umur asliku adalah ** tahun xD !

**Disclaimer : Harvest moon punya natsume dan lagu Kagome alias Circle you punya Vocaloid ! BC Cuma pinjem aja ya !**

**Warning : Gaje , OOC , Horror , Bloody , Long Story , Death Chara .. ( its not a Comedy's Story .. ), Don't like don't read .. **

n.b : lyric di akhir story .. cerita ini membahas tentang BC bertemu anak2 HM ^^"

**~ at unknown Town , 7 am - BlackCherie POV**

Namaku ****** alias BlackCherie atau panggil saja BC .. seorang Penulis Story gaje (?) dan Mangaka, umurku 17 tahun , anak yang suram dan sadis di kalangan teman-teman walau begitu sikapku ini jauh beda dari tampangku yang sadis ini ..pagi ini aku sedang berkeliling untuk menghirup udara segar .. tak kusangka aku bisa sampai disebuah kota yang sepi entah kapan aku melewati jalur menuju kota yang angker , sepi dan terlihat seram ini .. ku melihat-lihat di sekeliling kot ini yang entah apa namanya ..

" hem aku dimana ? hey .. seperti kenal apa mungkin aku ngelandur ?" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal ini ..

" aku jadi ingin keliling kota ini sebelum aku meninggalkannya "

Beberapa menit aku mengelilingin kota sepi dan suram ini .. kulihat ada banyak peternakan yang sepi dan sudah angker .. hanya kulihat juga peternakan yang dituliskan Mineral Town farm yang bangunannya sudah terbakar .. em mungkin ini habis dibakar oleh api yang dashyat .. kemudian kumelihat inn.. inn itu tak terkunci .. saat kumasuk hanya debu-debu yang ada didalammnya .. kumerasa takut lalu ku keluar lagi dari bangunan suram itu

Seketika kumelihat bangunan .. besar sekali .. bangunan itu ditutupi banyak pohon .. tetapi kulhat ada papan bertuliskan "Gereja" yang dicoret tanda X … tapi kulihat itu sepertinya bukan bangunan gereja ? apa sudah diubah menjadi bangunan yang besar ?

Ku bergegas keluar kota ini karena bulu kudukku sudah berdiri .. mataku yang bagaikan batu biru emerald ini sudah agak mengecil karena ketakutan yang kurasa .. rambutku yang hitam gelap yang dikuncir twintails dan diikat dengan kunciran kotak bergaris biru-biru bercahaya ini tertiup angin yang sejuk namun memberikan kesan yang suram .. tetapi saat kumeninggalkan kota ini .. ku melihat bangunan tadi yang angker nan suram .. Hatiku menyuruh aku pergi ke dalam bangunan itu .. ya kurasa ada seseorang didalam situ .. karena keinginan hatiku ini .. aku ingin memasuki bangunan itu ..

**~ at unknown place , 7:45 am – BlackCherie POV**

~ BRAK !

Ku memasuki bangunan itu .. didepan hanya ada papan bertuliskan _" Welcome to__ Mineral town __Orphanage" _.. papan itu sudah tua dan rapuh ..

" hmm sebuah Panti asuhan ? apa ada seseorang ya disini .. sebaiknya kumencari mereka " .. sejenak pandanganku tertuju pada kertas yang ada di bawah papan yang rapuh itu .. lalu kumembacanya .. isinya

_Sebelum anda memasuki dan mengelilingi Panti asuhan kota ini .. diharapkan anda memakai kimono yang ada di atas meja .. kalau kamu tidak memakai kimono yang kami sediakan .. kamu akan menghadapi sesuatu yang tak akan bisa anda lupakan sampai akhir hayatmu , khuuhuhuu ~_

_~ Dr *****_

" wew apa maksudnya ini ! nama seorang dokter yang tersensor .. apa-apaan sih ini panti asuhan ! mana pake kimono segala ! heuh .. turuti aja sebelum ada sesuatu yang terjadi" lalu aku mencari meja yang diatasnya ada kimono .. aku melihat kimono biru yang agak kusam . lalu kupakai dan lalu aku mencari seseorang .. mungkin mereka membutuhkan bantuan untuk kota ini ..

ku berlari dari koridor .. lalu dilantai dua .. kumelihat pintu yang berlumur darah .. aku tidak jijik dengan darah yah dengan mantap aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan .. setelah itu aku melihat banyak orang-orang yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku dan dua anak kecil memakai kimono .. mereka hanya terdiam dan duduk tenang .. beberapanya ada orang yang diperban dan ada yang kehilangan sebagian organ mereka seperti tangan dan kaki .. bahkan kepala mereka ada yang diperban .. lalu ada yang berlumuran darah .. aku hanya agak merjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu menyapa mereka

" Hey .. halo .. namaku black cherie .. aku datang ingin membantu kalian .. apa kalian bisa ikut denganku ?" kataku dengan ramah

" halo !" lalu mereka semua bangkit dari lantai dan menyapaku dengan semangat ..

" Kami sudah menantimu !" kata seorang anak berambut Kuning emas bermata biru ..

" menantiku untuk apa ?" aku melihatnya hanya sweatdropped

" ya kami membutuhkan seorang teman untuk bermain Lingkaran !" jawab seorang anak yang kepalanya penuh perban ..

" sebaiknya kalian ikut aku dan aku akan bawa kalian ke tempat aman" ajakku lagi .. aku agak seram melihat tingkah mereka .. mereka juga tersenyum lebar padaku namun senyumannya lebih beda

" untuk apa.. kita disini saja " jawab anak berambut coklat yang agak orange dan dikuncir kepang kuda ..

" aku akan membantu dan menyelamatkan kalian" kataku dengan muka yang agak beda

" tidak nona.. nona bisa Bantu kami dengan bermain Lingkaran bersama kami disini selamanya .. tolonglah !" pinta seorang anak kecil yang dikepang 2

" err … boleh .. tapi aku ingin tau nama kalian semua " aku melihat mereka yang sedikit kasihan dan sedikit ketakutan .. senyuman mereka semakin lebar menatapku ..

" aku Claire" kata anak berambut kuning

" aku jack " kata anak bertopi biru dengan kepalanga yang setengah diperban

" aku Rick" kata anak berambut kuning kecoklatan yang memakai kain putih dan tak mempunyai kaki kiri

" Aku Popuri ! " kata anak berambut pink yang tak mempunyai tangan kanan

" aku May dan ini Stu " kata anak berambut kepang 2 tadi sambil memegang pundak temannya yang berambut hitam

" Aku Ann" kata anak berambut kepang kuda itu yang tak mempunyai tangan kiri

" Aku Gray.. ini cliff , Kai dan ini Mary" kata anak bertopi UMA dan memperkenalkan beberapa temannya

" Aku Elli " kata anak berambut pendek dengan kepala penuh perban

" dan aku yang terakhir .. Karen " kata anak berambut yang agak coklat itu yang kepalanya setengah diperban

" salam kenal .. aku Black Cherie .. panggil Cherie juga boleh" kataku sambil membalas senyuman suram mereka ..

" em memang dipanti asuhan ini tak ada yang mengurus kalian ?" tanyaku pada anak bernama Popuri .. walau kelihatanya dia lebih tua dariku

" ada kok … mereka seorang dokter yang .. er.. em .. manis dengan senyuman mereka .. dokter-dokter itu menaruh kami disini untuk .. emm .. agar kita.. aman ! beberapa ada anak yang dibawa dokter untuk .. em .. diadopsi orang lain !" katanya .. aku sedikit bingung kenapa dia berbicara agak lama dan terputus-putus

" lalu .. kalau ada anak kesayangan dokter seperti kami .. kami tak akan dibu.. ehh di adopsi orang lain .. dokter-dokter menyuruh kami kalau bertemu dengan orang baru mengajak bermain .. dan mengajak tingggal disini agar kami tidak suram .. maukah kamu .. " kata anak bernama Mary .. dia mengajakku dengan senyuman lebarnya dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes

" yah mungkin sementara aku akan tinggal bersama kalian .. tapi setelah itu aku ingin bertemy dokter agar aku dapat membawa kalian ke tempat yang lebih aman .. "

" HORE !" teriak mereka dengan gembira ..

Lalu kemudian kami menghabiskan hari-hari bersemangat .. aku penasaran kenapa kata-kata mereka selalu terpotong-potong bila ku menanyakan tentang panti asuhan dan dokter-dokter disini .. setiap makan siang aku menunggu dokter itu , kan kukira dokter-dokter disini akan memasakan makanan untuk anak-anak .. tetapi malah Kai yang memasak .. lalu aku meminta anak-anak menunjukan ruangan dokter-dokter tapi mereka melarangku .. ada apa sih yang terjadi disini ?

Setelah itu 2 hari kemudian ..

" _Elli .. silahkan anda ke ruang kami sekarang juga" ~_

" elli.. dadah!" teriak anak-anak .. aku tak tahu kenapa mereka sangat histeris saat elli dipanggil ..

" dadah semua … " mukanya yang tersenyum lebar namun suram sekali .. dan face yang tak ada emosi sama sekali .. sedangkan anak-anak lain sangat khawatir kurasa .. lalu elli meninggalkan kami

" ada apa sih ..?" tanyaku

" elli akan dibu… eh di adopsi ,, kurasa … atau dia akan dipo..eehh .. di kembalikan lagi .." kata Cliff yang ngomongnya ngelantur-lantur dan terpotong-potong .. aku kira mereka anak-anak disini menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku .. aku anggap enteng saja lah

" berarti elli bukan anak yang disayangi dokter … huuuee" tangis stu ..

Sejenak lalu speaker berbunyi lagi

" _May .. Silahkan anda ke Ruang kami sekarang juga"~_

"*GAPS !*" kaget anak-anak .. ternyata may juga bukan anak kesayangan dokter .. aku juga jadi sedih dengan may .. lalu dia pergi meningalkan kami ..

Beberapa jam berlalu .. tiba-tiba may kembali ..

" MAY ! kamu kembali !" teriak anak-anak dengan gembira

Mata biruku membelak .. aku melihat yang tadinya tangan may yang utuh hanya menjadi satu … aku sangat kaget lalu cepat-cepat aku menanyakan pada dia . kenapa beberapa anak-anak memiliki nasib yang sama … tak membunyai beberapa organ … dan bahkan elli .. kemana dia ?

" May .. mana elli .. dan kenapa tanganmu !" tanyaku dengan penuh khawatir

" tak apa-apa.. dia pasti jatuh di tangga lantai 2 .. kan lantai itu sebenernya sangat bahaya .. jadi kami beberapa juga punya nasib sama .." kata Ann .. ya dia tak punya tangan kiri .. aku pun lega .. kukira ada aneh-aneh yang terjadi dengan mereka-mereka ..

" lalu elli ? tidak kembali?"

" …." Semua terdiam … aku hanya ikut diam

Beberapa hari pun berlalu .. sekitar 5 hari .. mungkin saatnya aku pergi apa aku harus menemani mereka ? .. beberapa juga anak-anak dipanggil .. yang tersisa hanya aku, Claire , jack ,Ann, Kai ,Karen, Stu dan May ..

" kenapa jadi sedikit … apa dokter sangat ingin mengadopsikan semuanya?" tanyaku pelan pada Claire

" tidak .. kata dokter anak kesayangan hanya 5 … jadi diantara kami akan ada yang ma.. eh pergi .. kalo aku .. aku sudah yakin aku anak kesayangan Dokter "

Dalam hati aku membenarkan .. tidak mungkin aku .. karena aku kan walau tak punya orang tua … (BC : maaf kalo dalam dunia asli saya punya) tapi aku kan ga ikut-ikut pengen di adopsi …

" oh … " lalu aku ber ooh saja…

" mari kita bermain Lingkaran .." ajak Jack .. mukanya menampakkan muka senyum yang suram lagi ,, aku punya firasat tak enak .. lalu kami mulai bermain lingkaran-lingkaran … dan ditengah-tengah Stu duduk dan kami mengelilingi Stu sambil bernyanyi

_kagome kagome_

_maketa gakitachi wo_

_kakome kakome_

_nigerarenu you ni_

_yoake no ban ni_

_kubi wo kiriotose_

_kagome kagome_

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Kulihat Stu duduk sambil menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata.. dia terlihat ketakutan .. setiap hari kami bermain ini .. beberapa anak yang ditengah-tengah lalu kita memutari mereka selalu dipanggil oleh dokter .. apa mereka tau siapa yang diadopsi ? Aku tidak mengerti dengan lirik yang mereka nyanyikan .. apalagi dengan arti " kubi wo kiriotose " … mengiris kepala ? ha ? maksudnya .. aku semakin takut dengan tempat ini ..

Beberapa menit kemudian .. speaker menyala

_" Stu .. Silahkan Anda pergi ke ruangan kami" ~_

" Stu .. ini waktunya … " Claire lalu memberhentikan langkahnya bersama anak-anak lain

" iya .. selamat tinggal semua .. " lalu air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan dan pergi

Kami sedih akan kepergian Stu yang akan diadopsi .. tapi kulihat Karen hanya merinding .. entah apa maksudnya ..

Keesokannya .. pada saat tengah malam .. kami bermain lagi seperti biasa .. kali ini Karen yang bermain .. Semua permainan ini selalu diatur Claire. .. mungkin memang selama makan siang dia kadang suka menghilang .. katanya dipanggil dokter dan aku tidak diizinkan ikut dengannya .. ya Claire anak tersayang Dokter .. katanya .. sehingga permainan yang akan berposisi ditengah-tengah dan yang akan kami kelilingi semua diatur Claire .. yah dia juga anak yang senyuman paling sadis dan Suram diantara anak-anak … kadang saat aku tidur .. 5 anak panti semua tidak ada .. dan kadang saat pemanggilan ke 5 anak itu juga ikut orang yang akan diadopsi

Kali ini kita harus kehilangan 2 anak untuk diadopsi lagi … yah sekarang Karen .. karena dia yang akan kami kelilingi .. lalu mulai bernyanyi

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_nani shite asobu no?_

_yoake no ban ni_

_nakama ni nareru ne!_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

Aku hanya melihat Karen menutup telingannya dan memejamkan mata lalu melipatkan tangannya di lututnya .. lalu air matanya perlahan-lahan turun … Liriknya benar-benar aneh .. dan kami selalu menyanyikan lagu ini dan tak sampai habis kami nyanyikan .. ini panti asuhan macam apasih .. dan sampai sekarang hatiku belum sanggup untuk meninggalkan anak-anak yang manis ini .. walau .. kalau mereka menyanyi dengan face suram dan senyuman lebar ..

Dan seperti biasa. . Speaker berbunyi memanggil Karen

_" Karen silahkan pergi ke Ruangan kami …" ~_

Kami hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Karen .. melihat Karen dengan muka pasrah … aku sedih dan penasaran apa yang terjadi di panti asuhan ini .. tapi 5 anak-anak ikut karen .. dan aku dilarang mengikuti mereka .. yasudah aku diam saja ..

Keesokannya kami akan menunggu terakhir yang akan dipanggil dokter .. dan habis ini speaker akan berhenti memanggil anak-anak dan anak-anak akan hidup biasa suram lalu aku akan meninggalkan bangunan ini …

Saat siang .. aku melihat-lihat sekeliling bangunan .. dibelakang terlihat banyak kuburan … yak karena bangunan ini bekas gereja .. jadi makhlum saja ada kuburan disini .. tapi .. seketika kulihat dari jauh .. ada orang tergeletak memakai kimono .. seperti kimono karen .. lalu ku dekati dia

" GYAAAAAAAAAA !" teriakku

" Ada apa cherie ?" kaget Claire saat dia dan 4 temannya menghampiriku

" Karen ! tanpa kepala ! huweee !" tangisku

" ADA YANG MEMBUNUH KAREN ! huwee !" May juga menangis

Anak-anak juga terlihat sedih melihatnya .. lalu kami segera mengubur dia dan berdoa … kami sangat sedih .. tapi setelah penguburan .. kelima anak itu tersenyum sadis .. aku aneh apa yang mereka lakukan ..

Dan Seperti biasa pada malam hari .. kami akan menyanyikan lagu "Kagome-kagome" dan melakukan permainan ..

"Cherie .. giliranmu … " kata Claire memanggilku .. ha aku jadi diadopsi ? hah biarkan skalian aku ingin meminta izin pada dokter untuk membawa anak-anak pergi dari kota ini untuk ke tempat aman ..

Lalu aku hanya terdiam duduk ditengah sambil di kelilingi oleh Claire , Kai, ann , jack dan May … anak-anak kesayangan dokter … pasti lagunya akan setengah dinyanyikan .. lalu mereka mulai menyanyi .. em senyuman mereka kelihatannya lebih lebar daripada biasanya ..

_hi no atara nu haikyo_

_mukishitsu na rouka_

_tsukiatari no heya ni_

_wasura ruru kodomo tachi_

_anata ga kuru no o_

_zutto matte tan da!_

_ureshii na! ureshii na!_

_nakayoku asobo?_

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_nani shite asobu no?_

_yoake no ban ni_

_nakama ni nareru ne!_

nah pasti sudah sampai sini nyanyian mereka .. tapi tiba-tiba mereka melanjutkan lagunya lagi

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

_fukaki mori no (shi setsu)_

_kinji rare ta gijutsu_

_osanaki nouzui de_

_dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_in no kodomo tachi ha_

_(sensei) o kakon de_

_warabeuta de asobu_

_'kagome kagome'_

_kagome kagome_

_make ta gaki tachi o_

_kakome kakome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_yoake no ban ni_

_kubi o kiriotose_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

Lho kenapa masih dilanjutkan .. tiba-tiba badanku meringing lalu aku melakukan yang seperti anak-anak lain lakukan .. menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata .. " SUDAH CUKUP SEMUA !" badanku juga tak bisa lari .. ada apa dengan ku.. lalu mereka makin tersenyum dan kembali bernyanyi

_ude ga moge te mo atama ga tsubure te mo_

_shine nai kodomo tachi_

_mujaki ni warau_

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_anata mo nomo u yo?_

_watashi tachi to_

_eien ni asobo u?_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

Badanku merinding dan lalu mereka semua memberhentikan nyanyiannya .. nanyian itu sudah selesai .. aku hanya mendengar tawa mereka .. aku tak berani membuka mata .. saat ku buka mataku .. aku sudah di ruang seperti rumah sakit (?) .. aku lalu dikelilingi dokter-dokter

" Halo saya dokter trent pemilik panti asuhan ini .. fufu" kata dokter itu … mukanya sangat dingin namun dia tertawa sadis

" saya Trent akan mengenalkan dokter-dokter disini .. ini Sasha, Basil, Lillia, Harris , Zack, Gotz .. dan kau tau ini siapa ?"

" A ! Skye ! apa maksudnya !" dia adalah pencuri di kota forgot-me-not-valley .. ya . kota yang biasa kukunjungi untuk bertemu teman lamaku si Lumina

" maaf nona .. selain menjadi pencuri aku juga sebagai dokter yang akan membuat sebuah keajaiban"

" Apa maksud semua yang disini hey !" teriakku pada dokter itu beserta dokter-dokter lain

" Kamu tidak paham lagu yang dinyanyikan anak-anak ?"

" ha ? maksdunya ?" bingungku sambil mataku membelak ..

_hi no atara nu haikyo_

_mukishitsu na rouka_

_tsukiatari no heya ni_

_wasura ruru kodomo tachi_

_anata ga kuru no o_

_zutto matte tan da!_

_ureshii na! ureshii na!_

_nakayoku asobo?_

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_nani shite asobu no?_

_yoake no ban ni_

_nakama ni nareru ne!_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

_fukaki mori no (shi setsu)_

_kinji rare ta gijutsu_

_osanaki nouzui de_

_dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_in no kodomo tachi ha_

_(sensei) o kakon de_

_warabeuta de asobu_

_'kagome kagome'_

_kagome kagome_

_make ta gaki tachi o_

_kakome kakome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_yoake no ban ni_

_kubi o kiriotose_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

_ude ga moge te mo atama ga tsubure te mo_

_shine nai kodomo tachi_

_mujaki ni warau_

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_anata mo nomo u yo?_

_watashi tachi to_

_eien ni asobo u?_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

" Claire ! jack ! kai ! Ann ! May !" kagetku saat mereka menyanyikan lagu itu … mereka tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakang dokter-dokter yang mengelilingku ..

" Ya .. coba kamu pahami sambil menutup mata tanganmu diam saja.. relax ok !" kata trent

" ya … " aku pikir dokter itu baik .. aku salah membentaknya .. lalu aku memahami lagu tersebut dan sambil bernyanyi kembali lagu itu … 5 anak panti asuhan melihatku dengan sadis dan senyuman manis lewar yang begitu menyeramkan .. aku hanya konsen pada pemahaman lagu itu ..

Trent hanya Menarik rambutku .. katanya akan membantuku berpikir .. sedangkan dokter2 yang lain melihatku saja dengan membantuku bernyanyi dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang mereka .. aku cuek saja dan kembali konsen

**~ Mineral town orhphanage , 12 am , Normal POV**

Cherie lalu memahami tersebut sambil dia menyanyikan lagu itu .. lalu pikirannya langsung terbuka .. Cherie tau maksudnya …

" Tunggu SEMUANYA ! AKU TAU MA ….."

~ SPLASH ! …. Ya .. darah .. DARAH ! darah berlumuran di badan Cherie … kepalanya terpisah dari badannya .. trent memegang kepala cherie .. rambut cherie yang hitam lebat sekarang berlumur darah .. yang lain hanya tersenyum sadis dan suram … mereka membuang badan cherie dan mulai mengambil otak Cherie dikepala cherie ..

" Selamat tinggal Cherie .. maaf kami telah membohongimu" kata Claire

" Walau dirimu baik pada kami .. kami tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu karena kami juga ingin bebas" kata Ann

Lalu mereka ber lima menatap langit-langit dan kembali ke dokter melihat proses pembuatan elixir tersebut

**~ Claire POV**

"Cherie .. maksud semuanya adalah .. kami anak-anak panti di paksa untuk dijadikan bahan untuk elixir yang menakjubkan yang terbuat dari otak anak-anak seumuran kami yang dibawah 20 tahun .. 13 anak dipakai ... anak kesayangan dokter sebenarnya ada 5 , aku , jack, kai , ann dan may .. tapi dia sayang pada kami ber 5 jadi harus direlakan .. namun ada dirimu dan ke 4 orang lagi orang asing datang kemari dan jadi bahan untuk elixir , anak-anak panti sudah tau mereka ditakdirkan seperti ini .. namun mereka hanya menganggap gossip belaka .. dokter selalu tidak membenarkan kata-kata itu saat mereka ingin dipotong .. dan mencoba memancing mereka kembali menyanyikan lagu itu .. dia berjanji akan mengembalikan mereka bersama yang lain setelah 30 hari kedepan .. namun semua bohong dan akhirnya mereka hanya jadi seuraian tanpa kepala ..

kadang dokter butuh organ-organ seperti kaki dan tangan jadi kamu harus rela dipotong .. namun benar kan .. kami di kembalikan .. " kata ku dengan panjang lebar sambil mengubur cherie

**~ Kai POV**

" Dan kamu tau jasad karen yang kamu temukan ? kaami pura-pura ada yang membunuh Karen padahal itu adalah dokter dan kami.. dan Dokter hanya ingin membuat elixir yang menabjukkan yang pembuatannya sangat dilarang.. dengan memakai otak anak kecil .. .. maafkan kami ya Claire … padahal kamu bisa jadi teman baik kami" sambil berdiri di kuburan cherie

_hi no atara nu haikyo_

_mukishitsu na rouka_

_tsukiatari no heya ni_

_wasura ruru kodomo tachi_

_anata ga kuru no o_

_zutto matte tan da!_

_ureshii na! ureshii na!_

_nakayoku asobo?_

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_nani shite asobu no?_

_yoake no ban ni_

_nakama ni nareru ne!_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

_fukaki mori no (shi setsu)_

_kinji rare ta gijutsu_

_osanaki nouzui de_

_dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_in no kodomo tachi ha_

_(sensei) o kakon de_

_warabeuta de asobu_

_'kagome kagome'_

_kagome kagome_

_make ta gaki tachi o_

_kakome kakome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_yoake no ban ni_

_kubi o kiriotose_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

_ude ga moge te mo atama ga tsubure te mo_

_shine nai kodomo tachi_

_mujaki ni warau_

_kagome kagome_

_nige rare nu you ni_

_kakome kakome_

_anata mo nomo u yo?_

_watashi tachi to_

_eien ni asobo u?_

_kagome kagome_

_'ushiro no shoumen da are?'_

Dalam sebuah bangunan ditinggalkan selamanya di tempat teduh,  
>di ujung koridor tak bernyawa,<br>adalah sebuah ruangan, yang di dalamnya,  
>beberapa anak meninggalkan diam.<p>

Buatlah lingkaran, membuat lingkaran,  
>hanya supaya Anda tidak dapat melarikan diri.<br>Buatlah lingkaran, membuat lingkaran,  
>permainan apa yang akan kita bermain?<br>Selama malam, sebelum fajar,  
>kita bisa menjadi teman!<br>"Siapa yang berdiri di belakang Anda sekarang?"

Dalam sebuah panti asuhan di sebuah hutan lebat,  
>dengan teknik terlarang,<br>dari otak anak-anak muda,  
>sebuah keajaiban elixir keabadian dapat dibuat.<br>Anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang  
>digunakan untuk dikelilingi guru mereka,<br>dan sementara nyanyian lagu permainan, mereka digunakan untuk memutar  
>"Kagome Kagome"<p>

Buatlah lingkaran, membuat lingkaran,  
>di sekitar anak nakal sedikit.<br>Buatlah lingkaran, membuat lingkaran,  
>sehingga mereka tidak dapat melarikan diri.<br>Selama malam, sebelum fajar,  
>mengiris kepala mereka.<br>Kagome, Kagome,  
>"Siapa yang berdiri di belakang Anda sekarang?"<p>

Bahkan dengan kaki mereka robek atau kepala hancur,  
>anak-anak tidak akan mati,<br>tapi hanya tersenyum polos.

Buatlah lingkaran, membuat lingkaran,  
>hanya supaya Anda tidak dapat melarikan diri.<br>Buatlah lingkaran, membuat lingkaran,  
>Anda ingin minum, juga?<br>Apakah Anda ingin  
>bermain dengan kita selamanya?<br>Kagome, Kagome,  
>"Siapa yang berdiri di belakang Anda sekarang?"<p>

_Selanjutnya anda kah yang kami bawa kepada dokter ?_

_**The end …. **_

BC : ya ampun saya mati ? haha tak apalah….saya disini masih idup , Oh ya readers ! Sebenernya Cerita Kagome Kagome ini beda sama Lagunya .. fict yang saya buat .. saya buat agak beda .. biar seru aja .. hehe ! kalo mau agak paham sama Kagome Kagome karya lagu Vocaloid .. search aja di Yutab ya .. (baca : Youtube)

Claire : kayaknya belakangan ini ada Kai terus ya ?

Kai : karena aku kan slalu disampingmu .. ~ (ngegoda)

Claire : (nabok Kai)

BC : (sweatdropped)

Ann : Aku bangga masih bisa idup ahay

Jack : haha sama ! tumben aku beruntung

BC : shuh ! hey readers akan lebih baik kalo kalian Review this story … dan kembali membaca story karya BlackCherie !

All : SAMPAI JUMPA !

*plop ! menghilang


End file.
